


Hello??

by Eddieisagirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Reddie, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: Soulmate AU where when you write on yourself it shows up on your soulmate but you can’t Say names when you write on yourself.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED. I hope y’all like this!!!! I’m already working on chapter two so it should be out in a couple days. :)

_**Derry, Maine.** _  
Richie was walking down the hall when he saw a flash of fire hair, so he began pushing others out of his way and calling out the girls name.

“Beverly! Hey Bev.”

Beverly turned around and smiled, “Hey Rich.” They played teasingly, Beverly tried to ruffle the taller boy’s hair as they walked into class.  
  
“Hey guys!” A deep cheerful voice called to them. Richie instantly recognized it as Mikes. right next to the muscular boy was Stan the Man himself.

Mike and Stan had been together for years, since 7th grade, when they both saw the same mysterious handwriting on their arms. Both boys answered it with their own response, which ended up on each-others arms. They started talking to the other boy, and until they met him, Mike, Stan and ‘Mr. Mystery Charmer’ (as Richie liked to call him) were all technically dating.

“Aye, Stanny And Mikey, my favorite power couple,” Richie teased.

“Ah yes, Trashmouth,” replied Stan.

“Oh Staniel, you love me.” Richie smiled.

The other sighed. “Unfortunately.”  
  
“Ugh y’all are boring,” Beverly interjected. “Stan! Mikey! Anymore messages from your lovely boy?” She asked.  
  
The two boys looked at each other then looked at her, smiling. “He told us he loves us,” Mike said.

Beverly squealed loudly. “Oh my god, that’s amazing!”  
  
“Wow, can you believe soon they’ll be sexting on their arms?” Richie jokes. Beverly hit him, false anger on her face.  
  
“How do you know we haven’t done that already?” Stan said smugly. Mike laughed, looking slightly horrified.

“Stan the man! Gimme a high five,” Richie chuckled.

“I’m not touching you. I don’t know where you’ve been,” Stan teased.

“YOWZA!” Richie laughed out.

The class continued like this until the bell rang. Mike and Stan took their leave to probably go make out or talk to their other boyfriend. Beverly and Richie went out to have a smoke.

“How’s you and your poetry boy?” he asked, taking a drag of the cigarette.

“Good, hes amazing,” Bev sighed happily.  
  
There was a minute of silence as Richie pulled out a marker and scribbled mindlessly on his arm. “How do you know you have a soulmate if they don’t fucking answer back?” he said suddenly, throwing the marker to the ground.

Bev gave him a sad look. “What’d you say?”

“I just told them ‘sup babe’, and an hour ago. And I always talk to them but they never answer. But they're out there right? They have to be.” Richie looked absolutely dejected.

Beverly took his hand in hers, “Rich, they _are_ out there. Maybe they’re just scared.”

“Yeah…” He said, feeling skeptical.

  
_**New York City, New York.** _

Eddie looked at his arm, the scribbled writing which he had years of learning to read said, ‘sup babe’ he rolled his eyes and quickly folded up his sleeves.

“W-what he say th-this time?” Bill asked him.

“Oh, just said hi.” Eddie shrugged. Bill looked at him.

“O-okay.” He said

“Hey Bill, I’ve been thinking, maybe I should talk to him.” Eddie said shyly.

“R-really?”

“I mean, yeah, I just think it’s unfair? What I’m doing to him? I know so much about him but he doesn’t know a thing about me. And it’s been this way for like 4 years.” Eddie said, he’d been thinking about this for weeks.

“I m-mean. Yeah, y-you should.” Bill stuttered out.

“Okay.”

They walked in silence until Ben came up to them.

“Hey guys.” He said.

“Hey.” Eddie and Bill said in unison.

“Oh g-guys guess w-what I did to-today.” Bill said enthusiastically.

“What?” Eddie asked.  
  
“I-I told M and S t-that I l-love them.” Bill blushed.

“Gay.” Eddie said.

“Oh l-like you’re o-one to talk.” Bill retorted.

“That’s really cool, Bill.” Ben said interjecting the little argument.

  
They all walked in sync talking about college at NYU, they all got accepted and were stoked because they all pitched in and they were renting a house together with four bedrooms and two baths. All of them were totally in love with the idea of living on their own. When they got to the end of their road and split ways bill was the last to talk.

“Bye guys see ya tomorrow!”

Bill ran the rest of the way home and went straight into his room.

He looked at his arm, the first thing it said was a neatly written ‘Hello B -S’ Obviously from S even if he wouldn’t of put a signature there. Bill wrote back, ‘Hey! -B’ in beautiful calligraphy. The next message was from M, ‘Hey little lambs-M’ his handwriting was cute, very big but slanted and seemed to be written very softly.

They talked for hours, as they did every night. When bill finally went to bed he had washable marker ink all over him. Those were the nights he felt complete.

Eddie on the other hand felt the most empty. He always stared at the random hellos and I can’t wait to meet you messages and of course the your mom jokes, the inappropriateness that radiated off this boy. he wanted to talk to him he really did, but he didn’t know how. That night while brushing his teeth he got this written in that terrible handwriting.

‘Hey, are you even fuckin real? Because it’s kinda killing me always wondering. I feel like an idiot if you aren’t. Hell, I don’t even know if you’re a boy or girl. What the first letter of your name is. I know nothing about the person I’m supposed to love. That’s kinda shitty. Anyway, goodnight.’

Eddie started crying. He really had been an asshole to this poor boy. He grabbed a marker and wrote quickly.

‘Hey,, I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me-E’

Not even a minute later he saw another message.

‘Holy shit, B is gonna flip her shit! Are you kidding?! I couldn’t hate you! Wow first time we meet I’m gonna kiss you so hard.-R’

Eddie laughed quietly. This was fun. Talking to...R, was so great and refreshing, and so easy. They talked for a couple more minutes before Eddie's mom yelled at him for laughing and not being asleep. He told R good night and that he was a moron. And finally Eddie didn’t feel all that empty anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this isn’t my goal of 1000 but I ended it earlier than expected. I’ll get right onto the next chapter. :) this time I hope to have AT least 1000 words. Enjoy!

_**Derry, Maine.** _

That next morning Richie got up with a wide smile and called Beverly.

“Hey Bev, meet me in the hall by Mr. Jay’s class gotta show you something.” He said quickly hanging up and running to school. Quite literally, he almost ran into Mike.

“Hey, why’re you in such a hurry?” Mike asked him.

“Need Bev.” He huffed out breathlessly.

He stood for a second then spoke again, “But I’ll tell you guys too. I talked to my fucking soulmate last night. He’s so great and fiesty.”

Stan looked at him amused, “That’s so great Rich,” He said genuinely.

“Thanks Stanny, but this boys gotta run. See you two love birds later.” Riche said taking off to find Bev.

When he got to the outside of the meeting place, Beverly was already there looking very impatient. She looked up and waved him to her excitedly.

“Richie, what happened?” she asked.

Richie felt like a twelve year old girl getting a fucking pony.  
“He talked to me.” He said showing her his arms.

Beverly hugged him tightly, “Richie! That’s so freaking great! Tell me everything.”

Richie told her what he knew, which included the boys gender, sexuality, eye color, height, and how fiesty he was.

“And get this, he wears a fucking fanny pack.” Rich laughed, and Beverly did too.

“He sounds absolutely adorable Richie.” She told him.

“I think he’s hot.” Richie said suddenly and Beverly snorted.

“You haven’t even met him yet.” she replied.

“So, he’s still hot.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

The day continued and Riche kept trying to contact E in 5th hour, the hour he had with all his friends.

‘Hey.-R’   
  
‘Heyyyy-R’

‘Hey..-E’

‘Whats up.-R’

‘Nothing, Just hanging out with B before class hes being really annoying about this.-E’

‘Oh same, but my B is a girl, and shes super supportive™.-R’

‘I mean so is he, just really wants to talk to you. -E’

‘Nah, no can do babe, ill admit hes hot but not as hot as you ;) -R’

‘Shut up.-E’

‘;)-R’

‘I gotta go, talk to you later,,,idiot.-E’

‘Bye babe-R’

Richie looked up and saw Mike and Stan looking down at him.

“Hey,” He said with a casual smile.   
  
“Havin fun there bud?” Mike chuckled.

“Hell yeah, he’s fucking great.” Rich replied.

“Okay, Gaylord.” Stan said.

“Stanny you know you have no room to talk.” Richie said, and Stan shrugged.

As they started the usual bickering, Mike and Bev were on their own. Luckily they could talk just as much as Stan and Richie.

**_New York City, New York._ **

Eddie looked at his arm, more scribbles had appeared, and a smile covered his face.

“Y-you r-really like him dontcha?” Bill said smugly.

“Shut up.” Eddie snapped.

“Wow o-okay. Guess t-that’s a yes.” Bill laughed. And Eddie pushed him.

“Guys, wait up,” ben said catching up to them.

“What’s up?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing just got done talking to B.” Ben said.

“Oh n-nice, what'd you guys t-talk about?”

“Nothing much just some books.” Ben said sheepishly.

“Cool.” Bill nodded.

“M and S are so l-lucky.” Bill sighed looking at his forearm.

“Why?” Asked ben.

“B-because, they’ve known e-each other since 3rd g-grade. A-and I’m here h-having to wait f-for them.” Bill said.

“You’ll meet them one day Bill, I promise.” Eddie reassured him.

Bill nodded and they began walking to class.

‘Hey B babe I can’t wait to meet you. -M’

He looked down and that was written on his arm. And right below it was little neat writing that said.

‘Ditto-S’

‘I really can’t wait-M’

‘We’re not the same without our other half.-S’

‘You’re half our conversations irl.-M’

‘The other half are dumbass friends that I unfortunately love.-S’

Bill chuckled at that, S always said those types of things but he really did love his friends.

‘You say that all the time, are they really that bad?-B’

‘He’s exaggerating. -M’

‘I’m really not.-S’

‘Haha whatever.-B’

‘Listen, I’ll talk to y’all later, grandpa wants me. Bye chickadees-M’

After M left Bill and S talked for a while more.

Bill found out that S, M and their friends were as well going to NYU, and they made plans to meet up on campus during orientation. Afterwards bill called Eddie and told him this, Eddie was kind of excited to meet new people. Which was odd he usually had a lot of anxiety when it came to people.

Bill got through the rest of the day without talking to S and M. Sometimes he didnt talk to them for a day, just because he had to babysit his little brother georgie. And he had homework which took up until he went to bed.

Ben on the other hand, kept talking to B all day, though talking to her scared him, what if she thought he was boring? Or stupid? Lots of things went through his mind. He had a lot of self-confidence issues. Yet he never brought them up with her, he wasn't that stupid.

Eddie was on the same page as Ben, at least for a couple seconds. His soulmate did a lot of the talking and Eddie only had snarky comebacks as he laughed. R was funny, sweet, and really really weird and god the amount of inappropriate things he said, but it was all somewhat charming. Eddie could feel himself falling more in love by the day.


End file.
